Philippines and Haiti's Mail Box
by gogetadivagurl
Summary: Haiti and Philippines are here to answer all of your questions. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia Russia would be my husband and Philippines would be a character.

Star: Hi guys. We decided to do a Q&A for Sabrina's oc's Philippines and Haiti.

Sabrina: Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Kamusta ka everyone! I'm Philippines, or Dalisay Maria Corazon. All question's will be answered until we stop accepting them. The last update shall be chapter two hundred.<p>

Bon jou from Haiti! We will try to answer your questions as soon a possible. This will be tons of fun!. (Expect some delays in August though, Star is going to have surgery and I don't a lot about Haiti.-Sabrina)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia Russia would be my husband and Philippines would be a character.

Letter reply #1: Rindre Scarlet

* * *

><p>Dear Rindre,<p>

I'm real, believe me. (But if you mean an official APH character, then no) And no, I won't be having kids with Kuya Iggy, po. I think of him as a brother. I don't plan on having anymore kids at the moment (taking care of over 7000 islands is exhausting.)

Salamat sa pagsulat po!

-Piri ^_^

Hello! Thank you for buying a Haiti unit! If you take good care of it, the unit will last for thousands of years.

This unit comes with-

-four sets of cloths

-a month's supply of food

-and a Haitian flag

Once the food runs out, provide the unit with lots of rice and mango juice. The unit also enjoys the occasional fried plantain and a France unit's cooking.

This particular unit loves to be outdoors, so make her happy by letting her plant a small garden in your yard. If you don't have one give her a flower pot with hibiscus plants in it. In return the unit shall clean and cook for you.

She is very friendly to all other units, but holds a strong grudge on Spain and France. She will calm down after France agrees the cook for her though.

Troubleshooting:

Q)My unit hasn't been feeling well. A French unit has been around her lately. What happened?

A) The unit is probably pregnant. Bring her to the docter to confirm. If the results are positive, show the unit support and let her decide what to do.

Q) My unit is to difficult to take care of. What can I exchange her for?

A) The easiest units to take care of are he Canada and Germany units. See which one is right for you.

Q)My unit just fainted during her chores. Whats wrong?

A) Either you're working her to hard or she's sick. Take her to the docter.

Here's the manual! Have fun!

-Haiti :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia Russia would be my husband and Philippines would be a character.

Letter reply #2: Ridre Scarlet 2

* * *

><p>Can I have a manual for you too Piri? Thanks!<p>

-Ridre

Sure! Here ya go! :D

Thank you for buying a Philippines unit. This unit comes with:

-3 sets of clothing

-100 mangoes -They won't last long. She eats them like America eats hamburgers.-

-one cookbook filled with Filipino recipes

-a Filipino flag

- and one rosary

This unit is very hard working and will buy/cook all its food, so you don't have to give it any. Be prepared to see some weird food in the kitchen though, such as dinuguan ( a stew made of pig's meat and its blood with some vegetables) and balut (duck eggs with the developing chick inside).

Though very hyper, it likes taking naps. Piri units love karaoke and will often sing in their sleep. They are also very religious and will carry a rosary in their pocket at all times. She has a sweet and kind nature, but she is very touchy about her time as Spain's colony. If asked about it, a bolo knife will appear in her hand and will try to harm whoever asked about it.

Troubleshooting:

Q) Piri is being stalked by a Spain, America, England, Japan, or Germany unit. (A/N:Did I miss any?) Why?

A) They are probably thinking of colonizing her again. Get a unit from the ASEAN (Association of South East Asian Nations) to help.

Q) For some reason she's been soaked for days. No matter how much she tries to dry herself with a towel she's still wet.

A) One word: Floods. Just have to wait it out, sorry.

- Philippines


End file.
